Revan
"Revan was power. It was like staring into the heart of the Force. Even then, you could see the Jedi he would slay etched on his soul." -Kreia Believed to have been born somewhere in the Outer Rim, Revan was taken at a young age to be trained in the ways of the Jedi after it was discovered that he was Force sensitive. As a Padawan, Revan demonstrated an insatiable thirst for knowledge and studied under a number of different Jedi Masters, including Master Kreia. He was made a Jedi Knight sometime before the year 3964 BBY, and along with his friend Alek, was considered to be one of the most promising members of the Jedi Order. However, everything would soon change for the young Jedi when the Mandalorians launched an invasion of the Republic's territories in the Outer Rim, beginning the Mandalorian Wars. "When the Mandalorian threat first arose, Revan and Malak were eager to defeat the enemy of the Republic. But the council thought it best if we moved with care and caution... But Revan would not be dissuaded. Charismatic and powerful, it was inevitable many of the Order would flock to Revan's seemingly noble cause." -Zhar Lestin Revan quickly pushed the Jedi Council to aid the Republic military in its fight against the Mandalorians, but the Council refused. Outraged, Revan began to move among the Order, making his case to the Jedi directly that the Order should aid the Republic in their struggle. As the Republic’s casualties continued to rise, Revan began to gather a following of like-minded Jedi in what came to be known as the Revanchist movement. Though the Council opposed the Revanchists, they eventually begrudgingly sanctioned the intervention of Revan and his faction in the Mandalorian wars on behalf of the Republic, after Revan uncovered evidence that the Mandalorians had brutally massacred hundreds of defenseless Cathar (though even then the Council still denounced Revan’s actions as unwise and continued to dissuade the rest of the Order from joining Revan’s cause). In the weeks that followed, the Revanchists openly joined the Republic military in their battles against the Mandalorians, and Revan quickly led them to a string of military victories, proving himself to be a capable military leader. In 3962 BBY, Revan was named Supreme Commander by the Republic’s Supreme Chancellor, and was placed in command of a third of the Republic military. Under his leadership the Republic began to push back the Mandalorians, but at a high cost. Revan began to adopt a “victory at all costs” policy, and many of his victories were the result of his sacrificing resources and territories to gain an advantage, and often matched the Mandalorians’ brutal tactics with tactics just as merciless. The brutal fighting continued for two long years, until Revan devised a plan to defeat the Mandalorians once and for all. "It was not your ships or your men or your vaunted 'fight for freedom' that won this, the final battle of the war. It was by the actions of one person–the Jedi Revan–that you prevailed. Revan's strategies and tactics defeated the best of us. Even Mandalore himself was taken aback by the ferocity, the tenacity, and the subtlety of Revan's plans." -Canderous Ordo In 3960 BBY, Revan ordered the construction of a superweapon called a “Mass Shadow Generator.” Once completed, he deployed the weapon on the planet of Malachor V in the Malachor system, where he planned to lure the Mandalorians into a final battle to end the war. Revan ordered half of the Republic fleet into the Malachor system to serve as bait, while he led the rest of the fleet in an assault on Mandalore’s flagship. Though Revan was delayed by a Mandalorian scouting party, he eventually arrived in the Malachor system where Mandalore’s fleet was already engaged. As Revan’s ships arrived and approached his flagship, Mandalore realized that defeat was inevitable and challenged Revan to single combat; a challenge the Jedi accepted. Though Mandalore was a strong opponent, Revan emerged from the duel victorious, and the Republic fleet began to press the disheartened Mandalorian forces closer and closer to Malachor V. It was then that Revan’s ally General Meetra Surik ordered the activation of the Mass Shadow Generator, which created a massive gravity vortex on the planet, pulling the bulk of the Mandalorian fleet and several Republic vessels into the planet’s crust; crushing them and fracturing the planet to its very core. The few Mandalorians who survived the battle transmitted their unconditional surrender to the Republic, finally ending the war. In the weeks that followed, the Mandalorians were stripped of their weapons and armor, but the fight was not yet over for Revan. With his dying words, Mandalore had told Revan that he had been manipulated into starting the war by the Sith, and Revan took the remainder of his forces into the Unknown Regions to investigate his claim. Eventually, he learned that Mandalore had been telling the truth, and discovered the capital of a new Sith Empire on the planet of Dromund Kaas. Rather than inform the Republic of this discovery however, Revan and his old friend Alek (now going by Malak) decided to face the Sith Emperor alone. Rather than fight the two as they approached his throne, the Emperor reached out and dominated their minds, twisting them into willing servants and completing their fall to the Dark Side. The Emperor then appointed the two as Dark Lords of the Sith, and ordered them to attack the Republic as a vanguard to his own planned invasion. "Our heroes had become brutal, conquering Sith, and we were all but helpless before them. Think about it, if you can't even trust the best of the Jedi, who can you trust?" -Carth Onasi On his return to known space, Revan pursued a series of ancient Star Maps and began constructing a Sith Holocron containing his knowledge and teachings, which would later serve as the inspiration for the Rule of Two. Once all of the Star Maps had been discovered, Revan and Malak proceeded to the long lost planet of Lehon, where they discovered an ancient temple that allowed them to access the Star Forge: an ancient Rakatan space station of extraordinary power. Before boarding the Star Forge however, Revan and Malak managed to break free of the Emperor's control, and declared themselves leaders of a new Sith Empire. The Republic forces which had followed him into the Unknown Regions became the military of Revan's new Empire, and he used the Star Forge to provide them with new ships, weapons, and supplies to conquer the Republic. In 3958 BBY, Revan launched his first attack against the Republic at the shipyards of Foerost; capturing most of the warships there and destroying the rest, thus beginning what would come to be known as the Jedi Civil War. Revan made significant gains against the Republic over the next year, and many people, including Republic officer Saul Karath, began to defect to Revan's side. Revan further bolstered his forces by capturing and corrupting a number of Jedi; torturing them until they too fell to the Dark Side. Everything would soon change for the leader of the new Sith Empire however, when the Jedi Council laid a trap for Revan, deploying a small fleet to the Outer Rim as bait. When Revan engaged the small fleet his flagship was boarded by a Jedi Strike Team, led by the Jedi Knight Bastila Shan, which fought their way to the Bridge and prepared to confront the Dark Lord of the Sith. Before their fight could even begin however, Malak, Revan's old friend and apprentice, betrayed his master and ordered his ship to open fire on Revan's Bridge. Revan was critically injured in the explosions but Bastila, now the only living member of the Strike Team, used the Force to save his life and brought him to safety on the planet Dantooine. On Dantooine, members of the Order proceeded to heal his wounds, and the Council decided to erase Revan's memories and give him a new identity as a Republic soldier; sending him to fight in the war he started. "I've heard all about your reputation: elite combat training, tops in your class. It's no wonder you were hand picked for this mission." -Trask Ulgo When Revan finally awoke, he was aboard Bastila's flagship the Endar Spire, which was under attack by Sith forces. Believing himself to be a Republic soldier, Revan followed the orders of fellow Republic soldiers Trask Ulgo and Carth Onasi to try and save Bastila, and when they discovered she had abandoned ship, Revan and Carth followed suit while Trask gave his life to delay an enemy Sith long enough for them to escape to the planet of Taris below. After some time spent scouting Taris, Revan and Carth eventually located Bastila, rescued her from a gang of slavers, and with the help of their new allies Mission Vao, Zaalbar, and Canderous Ordo, stole a smuggling vessel named the Ebon Hawk and fled the planet just before Malak ordered a planetary bombardment that reduced the planet's cities to ash. Per Bastila's recommendation, the group made their way to the Jedi Enclave on Dantooine, where it was discovered that Revan and Bastila had developed a Force Bond with each other, and where the Jedi Council decided to give Revan a second chance and allowed him to train as a Jedi Padawan. Revan managed to complete his Padawan training in mere weeks, and once completed he and Bastila were assigned on a mission to retrace Revan's steps in finding the Star Maps and locating the Star Forge. After locating the Star Map on Dantooine, Revan and his allies proceeded to find the other Star Maps located on the planets of Tatooine, Korriban, Manaan, and Kashyyyk. Unfortunately, Bastilla was captured by Malak over the course of this mission, and after suffering torture personally inflicted by Malak she was eventually corrupted and fell to the Dark Side. In a brief confrontation with his old apprentice, Revan also learned his true identity, though he did not yet recover his old memories. When all the Star Maps had been discovered and the location of the Star Forge was revealed, Revan led a Strike Team aboard the Star Forge to save Bastila and face Malak while a Republic fleet engaged the Sith near the station, and prepared to destroy it from the outside. The Republic sustained heavy losses in the early stages of the battle, as Bastila used her powerful Battle Meditation against the Republic. When Revan finally found her, Bastila attacked him but was defeated. She begged Revan to kill her but he refused, telling her that she could could be redeemed just as he was, and then professed his love for the fallen Jedi. Sensing his feelings through their Force bond, Bastila admitted that she loved him as well, and that love brought her out of the Darkness and back into the Light. Too weak to help Revan face Malak, Bastila instead turned her Battle Meditation against the Sith, giving the Republic fleet the advantage in the battle overhead, while Revan proceeded to confront his old apprentice. After a hard fought battle, Revan emerged victorious, and he, Bastila, and the surviving members of the Strike Team fled the Star Forge just as the Republic fleet moved in and destroyed it once and for all. "Savior, conqueror, hero, villain. You are all things, Revan… and yet you are nothing. In the end, you belong to neither the light nor the darkness. You will forever stand alone" -Darth Malak When the battle was over, Revan, Bastila, and their companions were all awarded the Cross of Glory; the Republic's highest military honor. Not long after the destruction of the Star Forge, Revan and Bastila were married, and though some members of the Order were outraged by the marriage and called for their banishment, Revan's standing as a public hero made the Council reluctant to banish him and they instead approached him with a compromise: he and Bastila could continue their marriage and remain official members of the Order as long as Revan didn't spread his beliefs to other Jedi. Revan agreed, and a short time later was awarded the position of Jedi Master. There would be little time to celebrate however, as one night a short time later Revan and Bastila awoke in the middle of the night after sensing a strong disturbance in the Force. Making their way to the Jedi Temple, the two discovered that the entire Jedi Council had suddenly vanished without a trace. Despite their clashes over the years, Revan and Bastila agreed to help the remaining Jedi find their lost comrades. While Revan retrieved their droids, HK-47 and T3-M4, and prepared the Ebon Hawk for take off, while Bastila stated simply that there was something she needed to get before they left, and returned to the Ebon Hawk with the mask Revan had used for many years, and which she had kept hidden since saving Revan from his flagship what seemed like a lifetime ago. Upon touching his mask, all of Revan's memories came flooding back to him, knocking him unconscious for several minutes. When he awoke, he remembered everything he had done as Revan, from the Mandalorian Wars, to his confrontation with the Sith Emperor, to his attacks on the Republic as the Dark Lord of the Sith. All his power, training and experience came flooding back as well. Rather than fall to the Dark Side again though, Revan found a middle ground between the Dark and the Light. However, to prevent strong temptations to fall again to the Dark Side, Bastila agreed to help Revan suppress his full strength in all but the most dire of situations. Putting his mask on once again, Revan took the pilot's seat in the Ebon Hawk, and alongside Bastila, HK-47, and T3-M4 proceeded to an area of space where he and his wife sensed a peculiar disturbance they felt might be related to the Council disappearance. As they approached, a Quantum Conduit suddenly opened appeared and dragged the Ebon Hawk and its crew into the unknown, where an adventure unlike any they had ever experienced, awaited them. Since passing through the Conduit, Revan has led multiple missions into other universes, and has established himself as the closest thing to a leader the Multiversal Alliance has.